


Of Mistakes and Shenanigans

by Falcner95



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcner95/pseuds/Falcner95
Summary: Trying each other's weapons out doesn't always go to plan especially if the one dwarf is trying out the bow of a Woodland elf. Thankfully their other lover is there to soothe things over and to show them all that it still works out in the end.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Gimli/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Of Mistakes and Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littlecatlover92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecatlover92/gifts).



Sitting in the alcove Margaery Tyrell was trying to finish the book she had been reading for a while now. While Rivendell was quiet she missed the nosiness of King’s Landing some days but today was not one of those days. Today Rivendell was anything but quiet. 

Glancing help she couldn’t help but smile. Her two loves were at it again but this time instead of teaching Legolas to throw an axe Gimli was learning to shoot the woodland elf’s bow. While it had seemed like a good idea at the time it was making the dwarf a bit frustrated. 

Setting her book aside she gracefully got up, settled the dress around her body, and strode to where her two loves stood. 

Wrapping her arms around Legolas’s body she pulled him close and kissed his cheek. 

“What are you two doing? I can barely read my book.”

The two looked sheepish at least.

Gesturing to the target Gimli looked sullen. “I’ve been trying to hit the target but he’s not exactly helping.”

“I have been trying but you keep holding the bow wrong and it hits your arm and throws it off target. If you hold it like this,” Legolas demonstrated the stance and shot in rapid succession, hitting the target each time, “You can hit it too.”

Margaery nodded. “Could I try? I’ve always wanted to learn archery. It always seems so exciting.”

Gimli gestured to the space next to him. “You’re welcome to try.”

Taking the time to show her that stance and how to hold the bow Legolas stood behind her, coaching, barely touching. He knew his partner was stubborn enough that she would figure this out on her own. He was only there right now to make sure she didn’t hurt herself.

Taking the stance that her, what did the Elvish call them. She wracked her brain to think of the word she had just learned for love and suddenly remembered it. Meleth, that was it. She loved the words the Elves of both Rivendell and the Woodland realm had. 

Squaring her shoulders she held the string taut as she drew it back, took a deep breath, and released it as she let the string slip from her fingers like she had seen Legolas do countless times. 

Flying straight the arrow hit the center target and she tossed her hands up and clapped. “That was fun.”

“Of course she hits the mark, you must’ve helped her,” Gimli complained, huffing a bit.

Margaery scowled. “He did no such thing. I have been watching you practice this past week, do you not think I would have learned something by now?”

This made Gimli look sad. “Then I guess I’m not suited for the bow then. Is that it, I’m a failure?”

Legolas’s face fell. That hadn’t been his intention ever. Luckily Margaery knew what to say.

“You are not a failure. I watched Legolas try to throw your axe just last week and what did you tell him when he couldn’t?”

“It takes practice,” Gimli said, voice still sounding down.

Placing a hand beneath the dwarf’s rough beard their human bedmate gently lifted his face to her’s.

“No one is a failure unless they stop trying. Or because they can’t use the other’s weapon. You are more suited to an axe than a bow, just like Legolas is to the bow. You and he have trained for many years on them and know them well. It would be like me trying to lift your axe, dear. I hardly have the strength to do it. Light weapons are more my style. I think elves are much like that. Light and dainty but hard too.”

“She’s right you know. Your axe was heavy for me to lift. I only did so as to not disappoint you,” Legolas interjected now.

“You did?” 

Legolas nodded and truth be told he wasn’t lying. The muscles needed to heft the axe and then to throw it were muscles he had not used before. Granted they were still some of the muscles needed to draw a bow back and wield his twin swords but not exactly that amount of strength to toss a battleaxe.

Their words together seemed to have made Gimli feel a bit better about not being able to shoot the mark with the slim bow and arrow and he perked up even more when Margaery placed a kiss on his cheek. “I know how to make you feel better,” she said with a sly grin, pulling them both to the bedroom.

And in the privacy of their chamber the two of them showed Gimli how much they loved him and how he wasn’t a failure.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually my first Ko-Fi commission and I had so much fun. If anyone on here would like one or one of the other options available at Ko-Fi feel free to check it out here - https://ko-fi.com/salemluna. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
